creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Hat
Basic Information The Holiday Hat is a Costume skin for the hat slot of your player character in Creativerse. It will adjust in color to the color you have chosen and can change anytime for your player character's shirt. There is a similar looking Holiday Hat for Pets in Creativerse that can be found in Treasure Chests during Christmas event-times that only Pets can wear and will always be red and white in color. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of equipment, character face and/or hairstyle for as long as these skins are activated/selected. Hats will not replace the hair nor head of the player character though. No stats like defense points will be granted. Different to armor, Costumes cannot be damaged and will not fall apart. This purely cosmetical game feature has been implemented in Creativerse with update R50 on December 13th 2017. How to obtain The Holiday Hat can usually be bought in the Store for Coins. As for the costs, please note that the prices in the Store can vary and are often reduced for a limited timespan. Please note that this Hat might become available in the Store only during Christmas event-times. The seasonal Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive usually lasts for one month around Christmas from December to January. From then on, this Costume is available to be selected for your user account on all Creativerse game worlds. This also means that you cannot buy it another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). No item, no bundle will be placed into your inventory after buying any costume, so there will also be no hat in your bag that you can then "put on". Instead, the Holiday Hat can be found and selected when clicking on the according hat Costume slot. How to use The Holiday Hat (once bought or obtained) can be activated on your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costumes" above the character's head or on the main game screen by clicking on the head symbol labelled "Costumes" at the feet of your player character at the bottom of the screen. Then click on the equipment slot with the hat shape on the right side to see a (list of) Costume skin(s) for this slot that you own. Click on the Holiday Hat icon if you want to use it. It will then be displayed in the costume equipment slot and become visible on your 3D player character "doll" at the same time. The Holiday Hat will not influence your character's hairstyle. This selection can be turned off and on again any time during gameplay. To deselect the chosen Holiday Hat costume "skin" or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the hat costume slot once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). Save your changes by clicking on "Done" in the bottom right corner. The Holiday Hat that you have chosen will now be displayed on top of the head of your player character. The Holiday Hat that you have chosen will now be displayed on top of the head of your player character. The color will automatically be adjusted to the color of your character's shirt (which will also define the color of any torso Costume). You do not have to buy this costume for each game world separately. How to change the color of the Holiday Hat The Holiday Hat will automatically adjust in colors to the colors that you have selected for your character's shirt in your character customization on the game main screen or while playing in any game world. To change the color of your character's shirt, please open your inventory/bag and click on the word "Costumes" over the head of your player character's 3D model on the right side. On the main screen of the game before entering any game world, you can also change your character's look by clicking on the head symbol with the word "Costumes" below to the feet of your player character. Only after you've clicked the button "Done" in the bottom right corner, your changes will be saved. If you click "Cancel", then your player character will not be changed in looks when you return to the game. Trivia This hat looks a lot like the Holiday Pet Hat, however player characters cannot wear pet accessories and Pets cannot wear player Costumes. Unlike the Holiday Hat, the Holiday Pet Hat cannot change colors. Category:Costumes Category:Store